


Nice to Know

by Origami_Roses



Series: Anur's Anecdotes [4]
Category: Friends Across Borders - Fandom, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Just a little thing in my head when I woke up far earlier than I wanted and stayed snuggled in my blanket musing on various things that have no relevance to what I should be doing today.It doesn't actually involve Kir or Anur directly, but it's in this series anyway.Referring to the events in these chapters of Friends Across Borders:FirebreakerandThe Great Reformation
Series: Anur's Anecdotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1037897
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Nice to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).



> Just a little thing in my head when I woke up far earlier than I wanted and stayed snuggled in my blanket musing on various things that have no relevance to what I should be doing today.
> 
> It doesn't actually involve Kir or Anur directly, but it's in this series anyway.
> 
> Referring to the events in these chapters of Friends Across Borders: [ Firebreaker ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526/chapters/5968406) and [ The Great Reformation ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063929/chapters/18601636)

It had taken a few weeks to arrange this patrol - he'd even added in a few days of leave to do so. This area was at the farthest reaches of the territory they covered and, with its reputation, seldom visited. There had not been a major fire in the area for centuries - which only lent credence to the legends that haunted this place. Possibly literally haunted, given what had happened with that monstrous fire a few years ago.

He glanced nervously around as his horse picked a steady pace through the forest. The heavy overgrowth that had fueled the massive crown fire further south was absent here, despite the place's lack of wildfires. Definitely not natural. And yet the surrounding forest wasn't the least spooky. The normal chirps and rustlings of birds and small animals surrounded him, and the sunlight filtering through the trees illuminated the crisp mountain air and caught the dust motes in a golden haze. Peace. Old tales aside, it was indescribably beautiful. He relaxed again, putting his errand out of his mind for now and enjoying the peace.

Scarcely a mark later he reached the forest's edge, and looked out onto a wasteland. The passing centuries couldn't erase the scars of massive destruction. Creeping runner grasses had reclaimed and softened the edges of the ash-stricken valley, but even they couldn't get purchase further in. Ash deeper than a man's height, according to legend; as fine as silt, swallowing whole any who set foot there, rendering the pass uncrossable. 

Fortunately, crossing the pass was not his goal today. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, he urged his horse a few paces further, just past the treeline but well clear of the boundary between ash and grass. No sense tempting fate. He dismounted and led his horse toward a small boulder nearby. He'd probably need to sit down for this. He pulled a small flask and shot glass from his packs, and took a firm grip on his horse's reins leaving enough slack for the beast to snatch a bit of grass if it wanted.

Clearing his throat he thought back to the legends and stories, the name whispered therein. To the crown fire and the new legend he'd seen born in its flames and ashes - to the name he'd heard only once in that birthing.

"um...Firestorm? Ka..Kalira?

The forest sounds stopped and a sense of being watched prickled the back of his neck and he leaned against the boulder for support; his horse shifted nervously - ears pricked and swiveling to catch every sound. The watching felt not quite hostile, but... wary? Waiting.

He swallowed again, nervously. "I wanted to thank you. My name is Trevyr Nachtaben, Head Forester of River Three. I was in charge of the evacuation with that massive crown fire you helped the priest with. I... Thank you."

The sense of being watched eased a little. He was still the focus of intense attention, and uncomfortable with it. His horse sidestepped and fidgeted, but subsided as he gently stroked its neck.

"I... Things are changing in Karse, now. In so many ways. I do not know your traditions, but my great grandmother kept an old one. It has been somewhat frowned upon in recent generations but not actually forbidden." ...and now he was rambling in his nervousness... "Anyways. Once a year my great grandmother would make a drink offering in memory to those gone before. It is usually for one's own ancestors, but it feels appropriate here."

Removing the stopper from his flask, he poured a small amount of _prodka_ into the shot glass and set it on the boulder. "There were two other logging camps in the path of that fire. They were smaller and more remote. We'd never have made to them. There are three villages that would have been in danger had it continued the way it was headed, and I'm not sure how many individuals were in the path of that monster. There are always a few hardy souls out foraging or prospecting. You saved them. You saved us."

He started at the blue flames that suddenly filled the glass, consuming the alcohol. The sense of being watched shifted yet again, and the sounds of the forest filtered back into being. "...well, that answers that." he whispered shakily. His horse shook itself and began cropping at the grass as he reached over to fill the glass again before raising the flask in a toast and taking a drink himself. He needed it to steady his quaking knees. "It's nice to know that legends of destruction aren't the whole story." 

Leaving the filled glass there, he tucked the flask away and remounted, turning his back to the ash-filled valley. A flicker of white at the edge of his peripheral vision saw him off and the barest hint of a chuckle followed him... he'd assume it was just the breeze. Better for his nerves.


End file.
